How I Found Love
by floopyrocks
Summary: Gill and his father are arguing and to get away he runs out. He somehow ends up at Fugue Forest where he accidentily falls and stumbles down a cliff. He hits his head on a tree and passes out. Vivi, the witch living in the forest finds him. What happens?
1. Meeting Magic

**Here it is people! What I've been promising for a while now! A new fanfic called "How I Found Love". And the pairing is…. DRUMROLL PLEASE LUKE! :D *Luke does drumroll on the nearest table* GillXVivi!**

**So have you heard of this pairing before? Probabally not but if you did then oh well! :D I hope you like the first chapter! **

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. This pairing is her idea though.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Magic**

Gill'S POV

My father was going bonkers at me again. He keeps saying that I should just propose to Luna already but… I don't think really think I'm ready for marriage. We started a yelling match and all I wanted to do was get away from my father so I ran out the door. I ran all the way past Hikari's farm, past the Waterwheel, and I somehow ended up at Fugue Forest.

I didn't realize it at first but I had gone off the main path. Twigs, branches, and leaves were everywhere. I pushed past random branches only to have them snap back into my painfully. I rubbed my face as after another branch snapped into my face. I took another step forward and found myself rolling/falling down a very steep hill. I kept rolling until my head hit a tree. That was when I blacked out.

Third Person POV

Taking a stroll through the part of Fugue Forest that she found that she had never visited before. Her black cat, Mr. Nibbles, followed closely behind, carefully stepping over roots. Suddenly she came upon a man. He had passed out from hitting a tree and probably rolling down the steep hill. His forehead was bleeding badly. Vivi knew that she just couldn't leave him there. She made him levitate using a spell and carried him all the way back to her home that way.

**Ya I know its short but I'm going to type up the second chapter right now. After I post this. So… ya. **

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	2. Halloween Costumes and Tomato Soup

**I love Halloween. It's one of my fav holidays cause you can be whatever you want! And this year I'm going as Luke! Blue hair and everything! :D It's going to be extremely awesome!**

**Luke: But weird for me.**

**Me: Just admit it that it's extreme. We look so much alike that we could be twins!**

**Luke: You do have a point and ya you're right. IT'S EXTREMELY AWESOME! **

**Me: Ya! :D *we high five***

**Luke: by the way my extremely awesome powers don't come with the costume. **

***I roll my eyes***

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 2: Halloween Costumes and Tomato Soup**

Gill's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see a young-looking woman with gray hair and bright orange eyes. She was wiping my forehead with a wet cloth.

She noticed that I was awake and she stepped back. "You're awake," she murmured. She ran into another room, leaving me alone. I sat up and looked around. I was on a bed in the middle of a very… girly furnished room. My face felt sticky too. The woman came back into the room holding a bowl of soup, she pushed me back down and forced a spoonful full of tomato soup into my mouth.

It was my favorite and it tasted like perfection! I absolutely loved it. Once the soup was done I talked. "Where am I? W-Who are you?"

The woman scoffed at me, motioned to her outfit, then put her hands on her hip. "Isn't it obvious?" Now that I looked more closely I noticed the much bigger details of her outfit. She was dressed in all black and had a pointy hat.

"You're in some kind of Halloween costume?" I guessed.

The woman huffed angrily and stomped her feet like a little child. "NO!" She swung her hair to side and put her hands back on her hips. "I'm the Witch Princess but you can call me Witch."

I had heard about the Witch who had lived deep in Fugue Forest. "Ya I've heard about you. I'm Gill, the mayor's-" She interrupted me.

"I know who you are."

"Why am I here?"

"I found you passed out near a tree with a bleeding forehead. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make you stay here for a while. Your wound needs to heal," she said.

"Can't you just use your magic to make it heal faster?" I asked.

The Witch tensed up and grew nervous. She looked down and started playing with her nails. "I'm…. not that good with magic," she said.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly she just burst out. "Do you know what it's like to be me and only known as the Witch? Atleast the Wizard gets a cool nickname and everyone goes to see him. 'the Fortuneteller'. Why can't I have a cool nickname like that?" She balled up her fists and stomped the floor.

I didn't know what to do or how to react. "It's okay I'm sure you'll get better at magic eventually!"

The Witch stopped. She ran over to me and shook my shoulders repeatedly. "You mean it?"

"Ya, if you stop shaking me," I said. The Witch let go.

**So yup here it is! Enjoy! **

**Me and Luke: Have an Extreme Day! :D**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	3. Something Missing

**Ok so I know what you're thinking.  
>You: But Floopy you haven't updated this in like... i don't know... uh... A WEEK OR SO!<br>Me: Settle down I know but I have an excuse! Well I was writing down my ideas for "How I found Love" and "Oblivous To You" on the same paper but then I lost it so now i'm struggling to remember my ideas. **

**Luckily I pieced together everything that I remembered for "How I found Love" but my ideas for "Oblivious To You" are unfortunately still scattered through my brain and i'm having a hard time putting it together. **

**So anyways happy Halloween everyone! :D I'm going as Luke for Halloween and like I promised to Wipe-your-tears and Naty17 I PROMISE that i will send you pics! :D Luke! Disclaimer! :3**

**Luke: Floopy and I were almost like twins! It was soooo wierd...**

**Me: LUKE! DISCLAIMER! NOW! **

**Luke: Sorry, sorry. Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 3: Something Missing**

Gill 

I woke up the next morning, confused. At first I didn't recognize where I was but then the events from the day before replayed in my head. "Oh ya, that's right," I mumbled to myself. I looked around. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, signaling that it was morning but I had no idea what time it was. The Witch had no alarm clock and I had no watch. I looked around again to not see the Witch anywhere. _Where is she? _I thought.

Right after I thought that thought the Witch came striding into the room. She looked and me and smiled when she saw that I was awake. "Oh good! You're up!"

I stretched and my stomach rumbled. The Witch giggled. "I assumed that you were hungry so I made somthing very special for you. Come see!" I looked at her, at first not moving a muscle. "Come on you lazy bones! I'm not going to be your personal servant, I can't do everything for you! You didn't break an arm or a leg, you are very much capable of doing things," she said. I got out of bed and followed the Witch into what I assumed was the kitchen.

The Witch thrust a very large bowl of red liquid into my hands. "Here you go! Tomato Soup," she said with a smile. I was starting to get a little creeped out. How did she know what I liked? Ignoring the thought, I pushed it away into the back of my head and quickly ate the delicious soup. After I was done the Witch came over to me and pushed my bangs out of the way so she could check my wound.

She smiled and let my bangs fall into my face, which i immediatly blew off to the side with a puff of my cheeks. "You're all good. You should be ready to go. Do you need help getting out of the forest?" the Witch asked me with another very cute smile.

This was the first time ever that I had been in the forest but I decided to decline her offer. I walked out of her house and just started walking in random directions. Somehow I ended up in small clearing where the last person I wanted to see was chopping down a tree.

Luke

It was a normal day for me. Get up at 5:57 and wake up Bo at 5:58, then get dressed, eat and go chop wood. Near the entrance of Fugue Forest I was in the midst of chopping down a tree when I heard a rustle in the bushes to my left. I turned to the sound with my axe raised in the air just in case it was a wild animal but I relaxed when Gill came into the clearing. I lowered my axe and set the tip of the blade down into the ground and leaned on the handle. "Hey Gill!" I greeted him along with my awesome smile.

Gill groaned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I come here everyday to chop trees. Hamilton's been looking everywhere for you! He's been so worried." I paused. "So this is where you've been hiding out huh? Good hiding place!"

"I wasn't hiding out in the forest. Yesterday I had a big fight with my father and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I ran all the way here and I think I went off the main path and I tripped and fell down a cliff and hit my head. Luckily Wi-" He suddenly stopped himself and swallowed nervously. "Luckily I was that badly injured so I nursed myself back to health, waited a day, and now here I am trying to get out of this wretched place."

I smiled again, went over to him, and patted him on the back. "Hey, good for you! You're turning into a man already!"

"What? Wait, no!" He sighed. "Luke just tell me how to get out of here."

"Will do, buddy! Now all you have to do is go through those two trees... wait... maybe it was that tree... or did I cut that tree down...Or was it?"

Gill

As Luke rambled on trying to tell to figure out the directions I groaned loudly. "LUKE! Do you even know where we are?"

"Well ya! We're in Fugue Forest, somewhere close to entrance, which is in the middle of Flute Fields and is on Castanet Island."

"Okay good. Now do you know which way to go?"

Luke thought for a couple of minutes. "To be honest I think I'm lost too," he said. I sighed and started walking forward.

"Well we're never going to get out of here, if we don't try," I said.

I could practically hear Luke crack that stupid goofy grin of his. "I'm right along with ya, buddy!"

I sighed again. "Luke, for the last time we're not buddies."

"Okay! Whatever you say." I could feel the corners of my starting to very slowly edge up into a smile until Luke finished his sentence. "buddy!" He finished with a smile.

I angrily stomped on.

* * *

><p><span>Gill<span>

About 3 hours later we FINALLY made it out. I walked all the way back to Town Hall and threw open the door. My father was horrified and happy at the same time when I came home.

Hamilton

I was about ready to break down crying that my little Gilly-Billy is gone or maybe even worse (UGH I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT!) when the door suddenly flew open and there he stood. His hair was all messed up, his shirt was sullied with dirt, and there were several leaves stuck in his now not neat hair but I was just happy that he was home. I ran over to him and gave him a giant hug. "Welcome home Gillykins! I missed you so much!" For the slightest second I thought I heard Gilly scowl under my arms but he must've just been clearing his throat or something so I brushed it off. I was just happy that he was home.

* * *

><p><span>Gill<span>

For the rest of the day my father fed me several of my favorite dishes (all of them containing some kind of tomato) and I was about to turn in for the night when I realized that something was missing. At first I couldn't place it but then I knew.

_Witch. _I thought.

I started to wonder if everything that happened with the Witch was only a dream, if everything right now was a dream. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. When the shot of pain went up my arm I knew I wasn't.

I crawled in under the covers and I realized: I missed her. I really missed her.

**Okay so thats it! :D I hope that you liked it! this took me a span of 2 days to type up. so... ya.**

**Me and Luke: Bye! **

**-Floopy and Luke**


	4. I Have To Do This

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: Sorry but like SUPER short chapter.**

Chapter 4: I Have To Do This

Gill's POV

_I have to do this. For my father and my future. _I thought. I was sitting at a table in Brass Bar. I was on a date with Luna. Luna was talking away and was boring me to death.

I had to break the ice and I'll always regret what I did next. I went down on one knee and pulled out a little box. I opened it. "L-Luna. Will you marry me?" I asked. Luna gasped.

"Y-Yes!" she exclaimed. She hugged me. We had no audience. Chase was sick and Kathy was out helping Renee. Hayden? Who knew where he was.

We ran all the way to Town Hall and I told my father. He clapped happily and hugged us.

"I'm so glad that you finally mustered up the courage, Gilly!" he said. Normally my cheeks would blush at his comment but they didn't.

"We will have the wedding in a week!" Mayor Hamilton exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Something didn't feel right. I didn't want to get married... to Luna. I... I wanted to marry that other girl. I know I just met her but... I felt this wierd connection...<p>

I didn't want to this but I have to. For my father and my future.

* * *

><p>That night Luna and I were making out on the couch. My father was asleep and had no idea what we were doing. I pulled myself away from Luna. She gripped my shirt tightly.<p>

"Nnnh. Come back," she moaned.

I shook my head and got off of her. "No. This is wrong," I said. Luna got up.

"But we're getting married in a week! It's okay!" Luna said. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me toward her and we started passionetly making out right there but then I pushed her away.

"N-No," I stammered. "I love someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? EVEN I DON'T KNOW!<strong>


End file.
